bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 14: A New Horse)
Plot Two farmhands named Mr. Grouper and Mr. Langoustine share a room together. Some time later, Mr. Langoustine starts feeling tired early in the morning. Mr. Grouper finds out why... Cast *Mr. Grouper as (Farmhand 1) *Mr. Langoustine as (Farmhand 2) *The Witch as (The witch) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The witch's husband) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possible scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: Two farmhands named Mr. Grouper and Mr Langoustine shared a room. After a while, Mr. Langoustine who slept near the door began to feel very tired early in the day. His friend asked what was wrong. Mr. Langoustine: An awful thing happens every night. A witch turns me into a horse and rides me all over the countryside. Mr. Grouper: I’ll sleep in your bed tonight. We’ll see what happens to me. Narrator: About midnight a witch who lived nearby came into the room. She mumbled some strange words over Mr. Grouper, and he found he couldn’t move. Then she slipped a bridle on him, and he turned into a horse. The next thing he knew, she was riding him across the fields at breakneck speed, beating him to make him go even faster. Soon they came to a house where a party was going on. She hitched him to a fence and went in. While she was gone, Mr. Grouper rubbed against the fence until the bridle came off, and he turned back into a fish. Then he went into the house and found the witch. He spoke those strange words over her, and with the bridle he turned her into a horse. Then he rode her to a blacksmith and had her fitted with horseshoes. After that, he rode her to the farm where she lived. Mr. Grouper: I have a pretty good filly here but I need a stronger horse. Would you like to trade? The old man looked her over, and said he would do it. Mr. Grouper picked out another horse and rode away. Her husband named Mr. Grumpfish led his new horse to the barn. He took off the bridle and went to hang it up. But when he came back, the new horse was gone. Instead, there stood his wife with horseshoes nailed to her hands and feet. Recap Mr. Grouper and Mr. Langoustine are two farmer who share a room together. Some time later, Mr. Langoustine starts feeling tired during the day. Mr. Grouper asks what is wrong. Mr. Langoustine explains how every night a witch comes, mumbles some words, turns him into a horse, puts a bridle on him and rides him all over the countryside. Mr. Grouper decides to sleep in his bed to find out. Around midnight, a witch comes in and turns Mr. Grouper into a horse and rides him to a house where there was a party. The witch goes into the party. Mr. Grouper rubs against the fence until the bridle comes off and he becomes a fish once more. He goes into the party and finds the witch. He says the same words the witch said and she turns into a horse. He puts the bridle on her and rides her to a blacksmith who puts horseshoes on her. He then takes her to her farm. He asks her husband named Mr. Grumpfish to trade her for a new horse. He gives Mr. Grouper a new horse and Mr. Grouper leaves. Mr. Grumpfish takes off the bridle and hangs it up. He comes back to find the witch nailed with horseshoes on her hands and feet. Category:Stories